


You

by Camis_Candy_Store



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 09:36:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18914317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camis_Candy_Store/pseuds/Camis_Candy_Store
Summary: Enjoy! Thanks to Sharlisse for going over this and being sure it doesn't suck!





	You

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! Thanks to Sharlisse for going over this and being sure it doesn't suck!

Jughead parked near the basement door to the Wyte Wyrm. The upstairs was your normal bar but the basement was where the infamous southside serpents lurked and planed. He entered the basement and was confronted by Tall Boy, an older serpent. Tall Boy had always been challenging his authority as the soon to be Serpent King. Jughead’s dad, FP held the mantle for now.   
“We lost another!” Tall Boy exclaimed with a huff  
“Who?” Jughead asked  
“We lost fucking Toni! She’s a legacy and she left us for them,”  
The “them” he was referring to was this new all-female gang, who were calling themselves, the vixens. Jughead didn’t know who was in the vixens. The point of them was that anybody could be one of them but you’d never know unless you caught them wearing their jacket or overall in the act. It had started out as mainly Northsiders trying to edgy and rebellious but as time went on they became a bigger problem. They would poach current serpents and even ghoulies. In general, they took in girls who were tired of being pushed around. The serpents were one of the more progressive gangs but with the majority of the gang being male, there were some misogynistic things that happened when people weren’t looking closely. This would have been fine but with all the girls leaving their numbers were dwindling and with the ever-present threat that was the ghoulies they couldn’t risk losing numbers.   
“That's not my fault. If the rest of you heathens could control yourselves when a woman walks by, we wouldn’t be in this mess, but like always it's my job to clean up your messes,” Jughead stated back. He then hopped up on a table and announced “From here on until further notice, any serpent is a serpent by blood and a serpent ‘til death,” This solicited some scowls but Jughead couldn’t see them. He was already leaving towards home to celebrate his sister’s birthday.   
Jughead had turned 18 this year and with Jellybean two years younger than him, this was her sweet 16. Normally they didn’t let any friends over to their house for safety in case a ghoulie was trying to get close with Jellybean to attack. So not letting anyone but family know their address was the safest bet. Even though they had explained this to JB many times, she still always wanted to bring friends over so finally, on her sweet 16, they let her.   
When Jughead entered the house, he had expected to see maybe four or five people inside, a couple of girls maybe even a few boys, probably dressed similarly to Jellybean with an edgy style. That's not what he saw at all though. He saw a girl with a blonde ponytail, in a pastel pink sweater. They couldn’t look any different. She seemed so prim, proper, and even perfect. Gross.   
“Hey Jug,” Jellybean said with a smile after seeing him. She ran over and hugged him. “So whatcha get me?” She said with a bright smile. Classic JB. Presents first, questions later. “In the garage,” Her face lit up even more if that was possible. “Wait what?!” She said basically running to the garage with Jughead following after her. She opened it up and inside was a bike. Just like FP’s and Jughead’s except it had a purple helmet with the letters JB carved on the side much like Jughead had carved a crown in his black helmet. “You got me a bike?!” She said smiling. “Yes, and you will be able to ride it the second you get your license, so you better study,” He said with a smirk knowing his present was the best. “Oh, I will! And Betty can help me,” Jellybean said with a smile before going to hug Jughead again. As they pulled away from each other Jughead asked “Who’s Betty?” and almost on cue, Ms. Perfect walked into the garage. “What did I miss? Sorry I got lost here. I first found the public restroom, then I found the kind of waiting room, then I think I ended in the auto mechanic closet,” she said semi-awkwardly. “ Oh Jug, sorry I forgot to introduce her. This is my friend Betty. Let me correct that, this is my BEST friend Betty, she’s sleeping over for my birthday,” She said with a giggle. Betty put out her hand rather formally “Hi, well its a pleasure to meet you,” Jughead put his hand out and slight sarcastically said “Name’s Jughead and um... Likewise,” Betty then put on a smile as fake as her eyelashes. “I’m Betty, me and Jelly go to school together,” Jughead was a little confused why this ray of pastel sunshine would be going to southside high which could be easily compared the feeling of gum on the bottom of your shoes. “Well I go to southside high too and I’ve never seen you around. I’m assuming you’re a sophomore too,” Betty softly said while looking down “I am but I’ve seen you around, we have English together,” He was a little shocked because he was in senior AP English. There were maybe eighteen people left in his class, everyone else had failed out of that class so for a sophomore to be in that class is something new. “Wait. You aren’t joking?” She looked up through her lashes. “Nope. Ms. Mathews assigned us to read the next five chapters over the weekend,” This made jughead want to grin. He felt the corners of his mouth rising up slightly but he held it back. “Maybe I won’t hate you as much as I thought.”   
Betty and Jughead looked at each other for a while. Jughead looked at her inspecting this odd girl. She seemed like your classic good girl, but in his gut, he had a feeling there was more to her


End file.
